Scorparon
Water |ailments = Waterblight Poison Bleeding |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Dragonzzilla }}The Scorparon is a Fanged Wyvern endemic to the Coral Highlands. Description The Scorparon is a quadrupedal Fanged Wyvern with piscine features and a stocky build. Its body bristles with feathery spines that can inject a potent venom. Its scales are a motley of red, cream, blue, and black bands. Ecology Field Guide Entry Habitat Range Scorparon are endemic to the Coral Highlands. They typically reside in the lower regions out of the way of the larger predators. Ecological Niche Scorparon mostly prey on smaller monsters such as Kelbi and Shamos, but they’ll eat just about anything they can fit into their mouth, including other Scorparon. Although they sit somewhat low in the food chain, they have few natural predators due to their venomous spines, but these do little to deter more tenacious monsters such as Odogaron or Deviljho. The biggest threat to a Scorparon is usually another Scorparon, as they are immune to each other’s venom and are highly cannibalistic. Biological Adaptations Scorparon are slow-moving and conspicuous, so they must rely on their unusual coloration and venomous fins to discourage larger predators from eating them. They can also blow a jet of water from their mouth to stun and disorient their prey. Behavior Scorparon are sedentary creatures who prefer to ambush their prey. By tucking their spines and holding still, their mottled coloration allows them to blend into many places in the Coral Highlands. A Scorparon can lie in wait for hours, but as soon as a prey item comes close enough, the Scorparon lunges forward with astonishing speed to swallow its prey whole. Scorparon have big appetites and will eat many small monsters over the course of a night, but their hunger isn’t nearly as ruinous as a Deviljho’s. Once it is glutted, a Scorparon will seek out a rocky crevice or cave to sleep and digest during the day. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Scorparon occupy a middling position in the Coral Highlands’ food chain. They kill and eat Kelbi and Shamos, but will ignore (and be ignored by) monsters of a similar size. While few monsters prey on Scorparon on account of their painful spines, Scorparon nonetheless avoid larger predators who might possess elemental powers or can ignore their painful stings. Behavior Toward Other Monsters Turf Wars * Vs. Odogaron: The Scorparon hisses and assumes a defensive posture to discourage the Odogaron, but the Odogaron charges anyway, jumping onto the Scorparon's back and biting at its neck. The Scorparon thrusts its back, stinging the Odogaron, who howls in pain before clamping down on the smaller monster's neck and throwing it. * Vs. Scorparon: The two Scorparon hiss and size each other up before launching themselves at each other in a flurry of teeth, claws, and barbs. The larger Scorparon will always win. Tracks Scorparon will leave behind "Footprints", "Skid Marks", and "Broken Barbs". Specific Locale Interactions Scorparon have no special locale locations. Special Behaviors Scorparon are nocturnal and will hunt mostly at night. They will sleep in Area 7. Equipment Armor * Stats: Below average Defense, high Water Resistance, low Thunder Resistance * Skills: Free Meal 1, Intimidator 3, Poison Attack 2, Poison Resistance 3, Speed Eating 2, Stealth 2 Notes * The Scorparon is based on the lionfish and related scorpionfish, from which the monster takes its name. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Dragonzzilla